Rehabilitación
by Audrey Agnes II
Summary: Hermione está cansada que Draco Malfoy esté en su vida causandole problemas y decide rehabilitarse a si misma de su adicción por la sonrisa irresistible de éste. ¿Funcionará? ONE-SHOT


**One-Shot de un flashazo de inspiracion, no tendrá continuación.**

**La historia es de mi propia invencion, pero los personajes son de J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

_Por que ya te he superado, por que ya no ejercerás la misma atracción en mí… por que ya no siento nada por ti._

El día era frio, lo cual era completamente normal por que estaban a la mitad de diciembre, quien dijera que la nieve era hermosa nunca había estado en un lugar con el frio calando a los huesos; pero aquel día concordaba perfecto con el estado emocional de Hermione, había terminado con aquella atracción fatal que sentía por Draco Malfoy, por que la razón se lo decía (y siempre hacia caso a su raciocinio) le traía y le traería muchos problemas.

¿Pero por que el? Eso mismo se había preguntado, y se hacia la misma pregunta mientras intentaba leer por decimoquinta vez la tercera línea de la doceava pagina del tomo tres de la colección de Runas del siglo XIII, en realidad había muchas cosas, sus ojos dulces y su media sonrisa que solo le pertenecían a ella, la extraña forma de entenderse en un mundo en el que todos y todo decía que nada podía ocurrir entre ellos.

Aun así, ya estaba decidida, lo había olvidado, no en balde había hecho hasta lo imposible por no cruzar los mismos caminos, ni comer en dirección a su mesa, y así había sido durante 3 tormentosas semanas, que había concluido con satisfacción su curso de rehabilitación de su obsesión (si, obsesión había que dejarlo claro y conciso en su mente) que sentía por el.

Debemos de aclarar que al principio no fue nada fácil, dejar una droga los primeros días no es nada sencillo y mas cuando esa droga satisface todas tus necesidades y te transporta al mundo que quieres pero no debes de estar: la felicidad; una felicidad prohibida y problemática.

¡Maldita sea el mundo entero!

¿Quién había empezado todo esto de las clases sociales y la pureza de la sangre?

Las mismas preguntas y los mismos reproches mudos que se perdían en el aire o en su mente sin ser escuchados mas que por su creadora y la misma que sufría las consecuencia y la desesperación por recibir una respuesta que le dijera hacia donde dirigirse.

Dejar una droga es fácil en comparación con la necesidad de querer tenerla en ese momento, los recuerdos de unos buenos y felices momentos que pasaron juntos… si, definitivamente eso era peor.

Pero estaba Ginny, la única que podía verlo sin sentir nada de lo que ella sentía, así que podía continuar observándolo sin observarlo, continuar sabiendo de su vida sin siquiera estar cerca de el.

Pero el sufrimiento ahí no acaba… se pone peor aun…

Recordar a la droga es saber que la quieres, ¿pero si la droga no parece pensar en ti? Doble sufrimiento: lejos y no correspondido y exactamente eso era lo que pasaba.

Cada noche, cuando estaba en la sala común sin Harry ni Ron (gracias a sus irresponsabilidades con la escuela) le preguntaba sobre el.

-¿hoy me volteo a ver?

-no Hermione, ya te lo he dicho 5 veces, estaba platicando con Zabinni y sabes que estuve pendiente y jamás volteo a verte.

Claro que no perdía la cordura para continuar escribiendo los 10 centímetros extra en el trabajo sobre criaturas mágicas en el lejano oriente, pero se apoderaba de ella la depresión y enojo y los reproches: ¡_jamás debimos habernos conocido! ¡Te odio por indiferente! ¿Crees que Pansy es mejor que yo? ¡Pues quédate con ella y sean felices!_

-oye, lo siento mucho no quisiera que sufrieras así

-no es culpa tuya, pero está bien, prefiero la verdad-

Y siguen pasando los días, y mientras menos se ven, es más fácil olvidarlo, y no olviden los libros de superación feminista: ¿Le interesas? ¡No! Mándalo al diablo, hombres sobran y tú eres única, y el libro rey de los reyes: las leyes de los hombres interesados: 50 edición ¡de lujo y actualizada! Donde no solo te dicen de manera cruel y despiadada que no le gustas, si no que te hacen ver como la típica rogona a la que criticas por que la vez como la zorra que se mete con lo que es tuyo.

Lo bueno es que en las últimas páginas te elevan la autoestima (que seguramente ya habías dado por muerta hacia mucho tiempo) y te aseguran que la vida de soltera es mil veces mejor que con un hombre.

Hermione amaba los libros, pero este tipo de libros solo podía leerlos en la cómoda privacidad del baño de prefectos, por que no solo se descubriría que Hermione Granger conocía sobre las hormonas revueltas de la adolescencia, si no que las vivía y alguien las agitaba de vez en cuando, sin embargo había una oscura verdad mucho peor que esa…

Tenia que aceptarlo cada día que pasaba, a sus diecisiete años jamás había tenido novio y ver pasar el tiempo y a sus compañeras y amiga que tenían novios y pretendientes era algo que empezaba a incomodar y preocupar. ¿Acaso nadie se fijaba en ella? Por que debía de haber alguien ¿¡verdad!? No importaba si fuera Neville Longbottom o Theodore Nott (que según sus propios juicios el peor y el mejor partido en la escuela, físicamente hablando)

Y así había pasado a la mitad de la segunda semana de rehabilitación, ya no preguntaba por el, se sentía cada vez mas segura de poder enfrentarlo y no sentir las dichosas maripositas en su vientre cada vez que rozaban mejillas en el beso de saludo y despedida, así como alejar la tristeza y cambiarla por la felicidad de encontrarse en un mundo donde no existían problemas mas que los de la escuela y prefectura.

Y así pasamos a la tercera semana, ya ha logrado bloquear los recuerdos que tenia de el y ni siquiera recuerda por que le gustaba, prefiere desearle lo mejor en su vida sin que interfiera en la de ella e imagina su vida de ahí al futuro: terminar la escuela de hechicería como la mejor alumna que jamás haya pisado Hogwarts, diciendo el mensaje de despedida agradeciendo a la escuela, a sus profesores y a Merlín por haber concluido satisfactoriamente sus estudios y haber dejado de lado esa horrible atracción por el ser mas indiferente del mundo, después ofertas de trabajo, el hombre de sus sueños (modificado y mejorado por que el anterior había coincidido con Draco Malfoy) le pide matrimonio…

Y así concluida la rehabilitación satisfactoriamente, decidida a enfrentarse con cualquier cosa que viniera con el remitente de Draco Malfoy dirigido a Hermione Granger… algo que odiaba de el era que siempre que hablaban era sobre el, y sobre el, y mas sobre el… al principio no le había incomodado por que quería conocer a la verdadera persona que vivía en el, pero después era aburrido y monótono, pero ahora ya no, ya no le interesaba lo que hubiera pasado con el. No, definitivamente ya se había recuperado de aquella adicción que le provocaba su perfume de maderas que la transportaba a lugares cómodos y seguros, y ni que decir de sus brazos cuando se ceñían en su cintura por sus abrazos.

Así que mientras arreglaba su enmarañado cabello en una baja coleta, se miraba al espejo y se repetía segura: _Por que ya te he superado, por que ya no ejercerás la misma atracción en mí… por que ya no siento nada por ti._

No señor, el frio del clima era la alegoría que ejemplificaba a la perfección la preocupación por los sucesos en la vida de Draco, y decidida salió del baño para ir directamente a la biblioteca y continuar leyendo el libro de pociones avanzadas 7 que tanto necesitaba acabar para de una vez por todas liberar el estrés que había adquirido a lo largo de las 3 semanas de rehabilitación, ya que curiosamente todas las noches soñaba con Draco y despertaba muy cansada.

Aunque no entrara nadie a la biblioteca le gustaba estar lo mas alejada de la entrada, así no se distraía con cualquier cosa o sonido que pudiera provenir del pasillo, y cómodamente tomo su lugar junto a la ventana.

-hola

El perfume era inconfundible, no había otro en toda Inglaterra, la voz era seductora e inigualable, sentía su fuerte presencia y se propuso a recordar por que lo odiaba.

-hola

La beso en la mejilla, tomo asiento junto a ella y ella y trato de disimular que todo continuaba según lo sucedido. ¡_Por todos los cielos, no había pasado ni 5 minutos desde que entre a la biblioteca y ni dos horas desde que había finalizado mi rehabilitación, debía ser penalizada la tentación!_

Draco saco su grueso volumen de pociones avanzadas 7, con la intención de estudiar después de platicar con Hermione.

-¿Cómo has estado? Hace tiempo que no hemos podido vernos.

_ ¿Se había dado cuenta? NO, ¡recuerda la rehabilitación! _

-ah, si… la verdad no me había dado cuenta, he tenido muchas cosas que hacer

-típico, me pasa igual. Dime, ¿que has hecho estas últimas tres semanas?

_ ¿Contaba también el tiempo? ¡REHABILITACION!_

-muchas cosas interesantes, la profesora Mcgonagall quiere que trabaje con ella en una investigación sobre transformaciones.

Draco sonrió de la forma que siempre hacia temblar las rodillas y el vientre de Hermione, pero decidió voltear hacia la ventana donde se mostraban los jardines nevados y los arboles con las copas rebosantes de nieve también.

-siempre he admirado tu osadía, eres una mujer fuerte, una líder innata, cualquier hombre estaría orgulloso de tenerte a su lado.

_ ¿¡Y POR QUE DIANTRES SIGO SOLA!?.... ¿dijiste admirado?.... REHABILITACION, REHABILITACION, REHABILITACION, REHABILITACION, TE ODIO, TE ODIO, TE ODIO…_

Hermione sonríe con sorna y responde con humor negro a esa frase

-todos los hombres son unos trogloditas

-no se, puede ser que alguien por ahí le gustes…

_ ... ¿Qué fue exactamente eso?..._

-no lo creo

Draco toma su libro y voltea a verla directamente a sus ojos marrones claros.

-me tengo que ir, es agradable volver a verte y platicar contigo- y cierra esa frase con su mano sobre la pierna izquierda de Hermione y un beso en la mejilla.

_ ¡AL DIABLO CON LA REHABILITACION!_

-ok, nos vemos después- y dirige su vista, mas no su atención al libro de pociones que tiene abierto en la mesa.

Sabe que se esta alejando de ella, dejando su perfume amaderado en el aire y la sensación de su mano sobre su pierna.

Hay una ley universal que dice: cualquier cosa que tengas que perseguir en la vida va a huir. Hermione piensa sobre lo que acaba de suceder y se pregunta si tendría que ver con el grado de interés que mostro en este reencuentro. Decide que no importa, que ha sido un buen momento y también decide salir de la biblioteca para contarle a su amiga Ginny sobre lo acontecido y también decide que la rehabilitación valió un reverendo rábano y que seguirá adicta a su perfume de maderas, a su sonrisa irresistible a sabiendas de los problemas que éste puede causar en su vida con sus padres y sus amigos.

* * *

_**Mil gracias por leer este humilde One-Shot, si les gusto, si no les gusto, si creen que deba mejor esforzarme en continuar escribiendo mi tesis o por lo menos para desearme un buen inicio de semestre lejos de esa persona especial, escribanmelo en un REVIEW!**_

_**se les quiere a todos por igual**_

_**[Audrey Agnes II]**_


End file.
